The Somni Magical Theory
by DreamWalker2526
Summary: The wizards thought nothing was greater than their magic. A recently discovered magical species proved to be just as great. The staff and students of Hogwarts were deeply curious. What would it take to satisfy their curiosity? A few exchange students, perhaps?
1. Onironauts

Ego-centric as they were, for generations wizards assumed to be the only beings capable of magic. Later on, they gained knowledge of magical creatures such as elves, goblins, centaurs, and fairies. Although they were also magical, none of these creatures revolutionized the wizarding world, marking the beggining of a brand new era.

The onironauts were sure this wouldn't be their case.

Onironauts, although they looked human, their magic was entirely different from the one wizards posessed. If not asked to perform magic, the only visible difference between humans and onironauts was their colorful hair and eye color. Due to those factors, they could be easily recognized.

Without altering their appearance, they couldn't easily blend in as wizards could, and that it why they kept hidden. But onironauts have known about humans for centuries, and their wish to mingle with humanity only grew over the years. They always feared the Earthling's reaction to their species, to their planet, and most importantly, to their magic.

They've been watching Earth closely ever since one daring onironaut reached the planet in one of his space expeditions, and they were perfectly aware of the ''Witch Hunt''. They respected the "Muggles", for their creativity and for the way they managed to survive without magic. But they had no plans of revealing themselves to the ''non-mages" anytime soon.

The wizards, however, were generally more understanding, while also prejudiced. How would the wizarding community react to a previously unknown, powerful magical species? Would they welcome the onironauts with open arms, or demote them like they did to the other magical creatures?

Away from Earth, the onironauts of Somnium debated over revealing themselves. They could approach the British minister of magic, for Britain was one of the most influent nations within the Earthling magical community, and depending on his reaction, present themselves to the rest of the world. They could always obliviate the memories of the ones who'd seen them, shall things go wrong.

On the other hand, what would they gain with revealing themselves? Surely nothing of great relevance, after all, what did the wizards have to offer? However, it would give the onironauts better access to Earth and it's vast amount of culture, and that is something they valued.

The ministers of North, West, South, and East, came to a conclusion. At August 2th, 1994, the humanoid creatures who called themselves Onironauts, presented themselves to the wizarding world.

Said world would never be the same.


	2. And so it begins

**04/August/1994**

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, rubbing his temples, thinking back to all that happened in the past two days. The onironauts had put _every single wizard_ on Britain in _awe_. Hell, even the pureblood fanatics respected them, although still being somewhat wary of them. He would never see something like this coming, and neither would any other sane wizard out there. They were convinced there was no intelligent, and let alone magical, life outside of Earth. But turns out they couldn't be more wrong.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Four men, four onironauts, who called themselves "The Ministers of North, West, South, and East" had casually knocked on his door, and barged into his office just when the Ministry was about to close for the night, which meant that the building was practically deserted._

 _Before they explained their situation and status, Fudge was temped to call in the security, but the men were quick to inform him that the reason for their presence was merely diplomatic. The first thing that caught his attention was the bright colors of their eyes and hair. Were they metamorphmagi? He wasn't aware of any male metamorphmagus on Britain. Perhaps they were representatives of a foreign country?_

 _Cornelius introduced himself, and the others followed. Isaac Kollias, whose hair was a dark shade of red, and light light hazel eyes, presented himself as the ''Minister of North". Alis Darell, a man with messy silver hair, dark blue eyes, and a light blue/transparecent rectangular shaped visor in front of his eyes, presented himself as "Minister of South"._

 _Viho Reviers, with short deep purple hair and peach eyes, presented himself as the "Minister of West". And Lukas Myron, with long light pastel blue hair that went down his shoulders, and cream colored eyes, pronounced himself as "Minister of East". All of them wore tuxedos and colorful crystal pendants._

 _'What in the name of Merlin is going on?' Was all going through Fudge's mind as the men introduced himself. North? South? West? East? He'd never heard of the men's families before, although they had an american accent._

 _As the Minister of East introduced himself, he took a shruk suitcase out of his pocket. He opened it and spread several books which Cornelius didn't recognize across the table. Fudge glanced at a couple of them, which had "The Somni Magical Theory." and "Onironaut Magic vs. Human Magic." as titles._

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_

 _ **-TIMESKIP-**_

 _"So you are claiming to be the rulers of a previously unknown magical society from another planet, where literatelly_ everyone _is magical, and can do things a wizard can only dream of. You've known about humanity for centuries but the reason you kept hidden was your fear that we may see your species as a threat." Cornelius took a deep breath. "Is that correct?"_

 _"Couldn't have worded it better myself, Minister." Said Isaac Kollias, who sat on an armchair he himself conjured. Fudge had never seen an object being created this way. Wizards conjured things out of thin air, yet this man merely glanced at an empty spot in Fudge's office, and four shining, floating gray dots suddenly materialized there, expanding until each of them took the shape and texture of identical armchairs, which the four men sat on._

 _"I require more proof than your word and these books, if you do not mind." Fudge stated with a raised eyebrow._

 _"We could give you demonstrations of our abilities right now." Viho Reviers locked eyes with Fudge, offering him a polite smile. "Or we could apparate back to our planet, I suppose."_

 _Alis Darell chuckled. "Believe us, you'd notice the difference right away. It's quite a dramatic change of scenario."_

 _"Yes, that would be fitting." Cornelius stood up and walked to a fireplace in the corner of his office, took a handful of floo powder, and threw it onto the fireplace."Rufus Scrimgeour's office." Emerald flames rose, and the head of a man appeared between them. "Minister, to what do I own the pleasure?" He asked._

 _"Mr. Scrimgeour, I would like you and four of your best aurors to join me in my office. We're taking a late night stroll."_

 _~END OF FLASHBACK~_

He recalled Darell throwing a bright orange gemstone in the air (Where the stone came from, Fudge had no idea). Instead of falling back to the onironaut's hands, the stone started to float and spin in mid air. It then began to glow. It's orange light was so bright he, the aurors (Scrimgeour included), and the onironauts, had to close their eyes.

And when the British Minister opened his eyes again, he could tell he was no longer on Earth. He stood at a circular office, with glass walls that served as windows. On the ceiling was an insignia he didn't recognize. Floating directly above him was a diamond shaped wooden table, with floating elegant looking chairs on each side of it.

But what surprised him the most wasn't the floating furniture. No, it was the view he had from the windows- well, walls. The view was hard to forget. From the walls he could see children flying around like it was the most normal thing in the world. Crystal gazebos that glowed whenever someone got in. Streets crowded with people of colorful hair, who levitated things like suitcases and bags of groceries behind them. Buldings that varied in size (some were even floating!), and he could swear he saw an UFO or two. And the moon...Good Merlin, the moon was cyan!

At first he thought he was dreaming. He even pinched himself, earning curious glances from the onironauts. He remembered feeling embarassed, until he saw that the aurors were just as stupefied as him. Although the British couldn't take their eyes off the scene in front of them, no one down the streets seemed to be paying attention at the six humans in a deep state of awe.

The first thing he did when the onironauts brought him back to his office was write an urgent letter to Rita Skeeter, requiring her presence as quickly as possible. In about twenty minutes she stood in his office, looking rather exhausted, but doing her best to hide it. Fudge explained the situation, and her eyes immediately lit up.

On the next day, the previously hidden magical community was all over the Daily Prophet. And soon it would be all over the world. Rita had been unsurprisingly accurate. The story itself was so improbable and wondrous she didn't even feel the need to lie or exaggerate.

Yes, the wizarding world was stunned.


	3. Headmistress Evershade

**26/August/1994 - The Burrow**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Burrow, calmy having breakfast with the Weasleys when six owls flew into the kitchen, landing right on theirs, Ginny's, and the twin's plates. "Oi!" Ron exclaimed, lightly shoving the owl away from his plate. Ginny cooed at the one in her plate before glancing at the letter on it's leg. Attached to the letters were slightly smaller pieces of parchment which Hermione assumed to be permission forms.

"It's from Hogwarts." Hermione untied the letter from the leg of the one who now sat in front of her plate, hungrily eyeing her sausages. Hermione's eyes widened before her face spit into a wide grin. "Oh my god...I-I can't believe it!"

"What does it say?" Harry asked, untying his letter. Ron ate a bit more before doing the same. Ginny, who had just opened hers, practically squealed in delight.

 _"We're going to Somnium!"_ Both girs shouted in synchrony. The reaction was quite comical. Ron choked on his food, which we was still eating. Harry and Arthur had their mouths hanging open. Molly had a look of wonder and disbelief. The twins gasped dramatically. Percy was almost green with envy.

"Bloody Hell" Came out of Bill and Charlie's mouths.

"Merlin, already?" Molly asked to no one in particular. "These people sure came with full force."

"Some people in the Ministry already went there. They say it's not exactly like a wizarding society, but they were still impressed." Arthur said, snatching Ron's letter and reading it as soon as he was done.

Harry opened his letter, and began to read.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _It is the great pleasure that we announce that our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, recieved special permission from The Ministry of Magic to perform a short visit to the recently discovered planet, Somnium. Accompanied by the students from third year and above, and the four Heads of Houses._

 _Students who wish to attend will take the Hogwarts Express three days earlier than usual, at 11 in the morning._

 _Shall you wish to go, you are to bring a travel back (or a trunk, if you desire), containing everything you may need during our short stay in Somniun, to the Great Hall, where at 9 in the morning, the Headmistress of Alnor, the Somni Institute for the Magically Gifted, Yinia Evershade, shall escort the Hogwarts students and staff to her school. Where we will spend 2 days before she takes us back to Hogwarts, along with eight exchange students who will be staying at our school._

 _Alnor's students will be dismissed from their classes to fill us in on their culture, and their general curricular activities._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _P.S: We are aware you do not find yourself in your guardian's household, Mr. Potter. So I suppose permission from Arthur and/or Molly Weasley will do._

Relief spread over Harry as he realized he wouldn't have to contact the Dursleys. Since he read about the onironauts he had been eager to meet one. Muggles have always theorized about aliens and life on other planets, and he couldn't help but be curious. Two days at Somnium sounded like paradise to him, especially knowing Death Eaters had no influence on Somniun whatsoever. And onironauts studying at Hogwarts? Even better.

One by one, the students turned to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, with their best begging expressions. Except for Hermione, who was leaning against her chair looking rather smug.

''Apparently Professor McGonagall already has my parent's permission." She said when Ron looked at her strangely.

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Mom!" Begged Fred and George, literatelly getting on their knees.

"We won't prank Percy for three weeks!" Said George

"Two weeks!" Fred protested.

Molly glanced at Arthur, who merely smiled. "Oh alright." She sighed.

"Give me those permission forms." Arthur said, summoning a quill. "You too, Harry."

 **30/August/1994 - Hogwarts**

The students from third year and above talked merrily amongst each other in the great hall. Each house engaged in their own conversations while the professor watched, ocasionaly chatting. "Oh I can't wait!" Exclaimed Professor Flitwick with his iconic squeaky voice. "Just imagine how grandious their library might be..." He whispered to himself in hidden delight.

"I personally hope Alnor's students are more tolerable, or well mannared at least." Professor Snape sighed with faint eye roll. ''If we can barely manage ours I have no idea of how they manage flying, hyperactive, overpowered brats."

"Come now Severus, you haven't even met them yet." Professor McGonagall smiled softly. "Although I do hold high expectations of their staff. From what I've heard, total control over onironautic magic is no easy feat. Their professors must be of high quality and I'm expecting no less." She stated as Professor Sprout turned to her.

"Yes, I've also heard of their issues in restraining their power. Adult accidental magic is a common thing in their society, apparentely." Professor Sprout frowned.

"Headmistress Evershade and I discussed this." Dumbledore mentioned with a twinkle in his eyes. "She says she has a surprise for the exchange students. Something to reduce the chances of accidental magic within Hogwarts." At this, Snape looked relieved.

"Thank Merlin." He muttered, earning amused glances from his colleagues. Meanwhile, the students either beamed or discussed about the recently discovered species and their peculiar planet.

"I heard their moon changes color every month!"

"Eight exchange students, can you believe this?!" Neville Longbottom squealed in delight.

"I wonder what their sorting will be like." Ginny Weasley mused.

"Daddy would have loved to go" Luna Lovegood sighed to herself, hugging her travel back tightly. "I ought to let him know if I find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Maybe that's where they're hiding after all."

"I'm not really sure how to feel about these...people." Draco Malfoy said, resting his chin in his hand, as in deep in thought.

"The Onironauts, you mean?" Pansy Parkinson asked, running a hand through Draco's hair for the thir time in the minute, which was starting to annoy him.

"Duh." Stated a bored looking Blaise Zabini, staring down at the food on his plate without eating it. "Is there a single person in this hall _not_ talking about them?"

"First of all, _eat_." Pansy glared at Blaise, who grunted and took a bite of his bacon, before looking back at Draco. "Second, they're sort of like purebloods, aren't they?" She paused, as in deep in thought herself. "Just...different purebloods."

"It's just...so unfair!" Draco protested, tapping his fingers on the table. "They don't need to hide their magic _at all,_ because everyone on the _goddamn_ planet is magical. They fly around without brooms, living _in space_ and _underwater,_ while we're here, sharing our planet with _muggles_."

"They can live underwater?!" Daphne Greengrass gaped. _"How?!"_

"I heard they can shape-shift or something, some can even create _oxygen_ , can you believe it?!" Tracey Davis said, wide eyed.

"Is there a thing these bastards can't do?" Blaise hissed, rubbing his temples. ''I bet the exchange students are going to be worse than Peeves and the Weasley Twins combined." He sighed. "Merlin, have mercy."

"Has anyone else heard of their issues with dark magic?" Theodore Nott asked quietly, earning everyone's attention, seeing as the guy rarely spoke. "Apparently they're very weak to it."

"See, guys? They aren't gods." Pansy poked Draco and Blaise, who were sitting next to her. "Even they have weakne- GOOD MERLIN!" She shrieked (and it is safe to assume she wasn't the only one that did) as a loud echo-y sound reverberated around the Great Hall.

A small, glowing orange gemstone materialized itself abour two feet over the floor, before a glowing white humanoid silhouette materialized itself floating a little above the ground, holding the gemstone with a raised arm, with their feet dandling in the air.

The students held their breath as the image of a middle aged woman slowly became visible. Her long, slightly messy, braided, light violet hair fell down her to her waist like a tamed cascade, making a great contrast with her white, sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black legging pants.

On each of her wrists stood a honey colored crystal braceket, similar to cuffs. Her eyes had the same color and they scanned around the room, twinkling with faint amusement as she gracedfully descended to the ground and brought down her arm. "Oh dear, I apologize for startling you all." She looked up at Dumbledore with a smile.

"Headmistress Evershade, a pleasure to see you again." He walked to her and shook her hand, matching the twinkle in her eyes. "How was the trip?"

"A bit roughter than I expected it, but if a 53 year old woman can stand it, your students will have no trouble at all." She smiled faintly. "So this is the famous Hogwarts I've heard so much about." She grinned as she looked around like a curious child.

"We've been hearing quite a lot about Alnor as well, Yinia. I'm sure we're all thrilled to meet your school just as you are to meet ours." But the Headmistress wasn't paying attention, for she was currently cooing over a particularly small third year Hufflepuff.

"You all look so cuuuute!" She cooed, cupping the student's cheeks with her hands. The Hufflepuff blushed and giggled, muttering a shy "thank you, ma'am". "I'm sure my students will love the company." Yinia beamed, and the students had a feeling she did this a lot.

"Does anyone have any questions before we go?" Albus asked, his eyes drifting between the students and the Staff. "No? Excelent. Headmistress, you have the floor."

"Alright everyone." Yinia Evershade began, twirling the orange gemstone between her fingers. "Strong natural magical wards forbid us from apparating directly into the school, or the island it is located in." She looked around, speaking slowly and clearfully. "Therefore, this stone" she levitated the stone above her palm so everyone could see it "will take us to Fauwen, a Northern state relatively close to Alnor, where a vehicle will be waiting to take us to the school." She smiled down at them. "Again, any questions?"

A Ravenclaw Fifth year shakily raised her hand, paling slightly as the Headmistress motioned for her to continue. "A-Are we gonna take a ship to the school, or is it like a muggle airplane? I-I'm sort of afraid of heights..." Her voice grew quieter with every word, and when she got to the last part her voice was barely above a whisper.

Evershade's eyes softened as she spoke. "It's not quite like an airplane, but we will be going through air, yes." She walked to the Ravenclaw and placed a conforting hand to her shoulder. "Don't you worry though, it's quite safe, I assure you."

"What about those Gazebos that serve as teleporters?" Hermione Granger asked with her hand raised, not being a big fan of heights herself."Can't we use them instead?"

"Ah, you mean the Hollowstones. The Hollowstones to Alnor are only activated on the first and last day of class." The woman patiently explained. "We would need permission from the Government to activate them at any other date, and I'm afraid we don't have the time to do that."

Hermione lowered her hand and shot a nervous glance to her two best friends, who were comforting her. "If everyone is ready, could you please stand up? And don't forget your bags." Hesitantly, the students and professors stoop up from their seats, holding their luggage, exchanging nervous yet excited whispers as Yinia Evershade begab the countdown.

 _"Three"_

Luna Lovegood grinned like a maniac.

 _"Two"_

Draco Malfoy held his breath, too nervous to notice Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm.

 _"One!"_

Hermione only had time to take hold Ron's hand before Evershade threw the stone in the air. It began to spin, glowing, and within milliseconds, the Great Hall found itself empty.


End file.
